


I Wanna Be Your Bitch

by mexican_torpedo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, cum sharing, dom!Dean, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexican_torpedo/pseuds/mexican_torpedo
Summary: Dean has a wet dream and Cas offers his assistance when he wakes up.





	I Wanna Be Your Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all this is my first time writing smut so I hope this is good and y’all enjoy it. Comments are dope so drop one for me! <3

 

_nngguuhh_

 

Dean’s moaning in his sleep- if you can call it sleep- tossing and turning in a pool of sweat.

 

 _Fuck._ He gasps and dick is rock hard. His head is swimming with images of- men?- no, it’s Cas.

 

‘Why is it Cas?’ Dean feels himself think a millisecond before he wakes up as he’s fucking Cas’ throat.

 

“Ughhh!!!” The hunter bolts up in bed, leaking cock, immensely hot to the point where it feels like a sauna, and aching for release.

 

“Ah! What the fuck is wrong with me- Cas- of all  _angels_?“

 

Putting his head in his hands he slumps his shoulders and tries to force down his arousal, much to his dismay, he’s persistent.

 

Dean groans and decides, “Fuck it, Cas is pretty hot and I’m not a damn coward!”

 

Setting up his pillows behind him, he leans back on the shitty motel bed headboard, glad that Sammy isn’t here for whatever reason -he’s not worried about him now, he can’t with his current problem- and he grabs his cock.

 

He’s so fucking turned on and sensitive that he bucks into his fist as soon as he squeezes himself just _right_.

 

“Mmm-ugh! Fucking hell, what’s wrong with me?!” Dean seriously doesn’t know what the fuck is wrong, and he figures he just needs lube to ease it down, but his dick is spitting so much precum, finding his lube would just slow him down.

 

So he keeps going, jerking his cock rapidly, arching his back at buildup with the lack of result.

 

“FUCK! Why isn’t this working?!” Dean’s beyond frustrated and he knows why- it’s Cas. His dream just fucked him up and he figures it out pretty quick that unless Cas isn’t here, he’s not gonna get off.

 

He stops his attempts and tries to relax when he hears a flutter of wings.

 

“Hello Dean. Do you want assistance with your problem?” Castiel, ever so blunt, questions him like he’s known Dean forever and is simply about to do him a solid.

 

Of course Dean jumps in shock and rushes to cover up himself, he tries to keep his dignity.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Shut up Dean, your arguing will be useless. I heard you in your dream, calling out to me,” Cas describes in his deep gravely voice.

 

“Oh,” knowing he hasn’t even known the angel for a year, Dean can’t help but be- subjected, in a way- to Cas’ physical appeal. Hearing his voice like this just makes his cock throb harder, staining the white motel sheet that’s half covering him up with precum.

 

“Cas, this is weird, I’m not gonna lie-“

 

The angel cuts him off and gives him a look that says he knows Dean is spewing bullshit.

 

“Dean this isn’t weird at all. Humans have needs, and yours is proving to be quite persistent,” he flicks his eyes down to Dean’s covered dick, and Dean swore on his life he saw the angel lick his bottom lip.

 

At this point, Dean’s kind of confused. ‘What the fuck is he getting at?’

 

Castiel walks towards the bed, and Dean flinches at first, but then Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, not moving him, but resting there as an attempt at comfort. Dean thinks it’s working.

 

“What I’m getting at, Dean, is that my current senses are suggesting that you might be inclined as to take your pleasure, and take it using me.”

 

“Oh shit.” Dean doesn’t think he’s been this turned on in his life. His mind is drawing a blank and all he manages is a stupid nod yes.

 

“Excellent. I’m offering my vessel’s use to you; what is your first order?” Castiel moves his hand from Dean’s arm and steps back to undo his tie.

 

“‘Order’? Are you sure you’re up for this? There’s not really any “giving orders” in sex.” The hunter sits up and eyes Cas up and down in question.

 

Seemingly frustrated, the angel huffs and yanks his arms out of his trench, slams it on the ground, and proceeds to strip until he’s in his boxers.

 

“I am more than ready Dean. Use me.” He stands pliant, waiting.

 

And Dean just about explodes. It’s not everyday a hot muscular angel decides it’s willing to be your bitch for free.

 

“You’re right, Dean. This doesn’t happen everyday. So take this opportunity.”

 

‘Did he just read my mind? Oh fuck that!’

 

Standing up in anger, Dean abandons his attempt at modesty and walks right up to Castiel, inches away from being chest to chest.

 

“If we’re doing this, you’re staying out of my fucking head, got it?” He stands his ground and looks down at Cas, putting in his best show of dominance.

 

“Of course, Dean. Should I lower my grace’s control on my vessel? It’ll give me all the human... ‘side effects’ of intercourse,” Cas asks, looking up at dean from under his lashes innocently. He knows his affect on Dean now, how he makes him feel, and Dean knows it too.

 

“Will I hurt you? You’re basically saying I can do whatever I want to your body, and you’re lowering your defenses? What did I do for all this?” Dean says with a bit of pride in his voice.

 

The angel snaps or of whatever trance Dean’s gaze held and looked down shamefully. “No Dean, no matter what you do, I won’t be hurt I can heal myself.”

 

_Oh_

 

Dean understands, and that’s when he snaps.

 

“I get it now. You _wanna_ be used,” He circles Cas looking him up and down, running a hand on his back while he watches him shudder. “You’re _choosing_ to be my bitch... I see. Why would you offer yourself unless you’re getting something out of it.” He gets back in front of Cas and runs his hands over his shoulders and chest.

 

“Shit, the things your body can take from me... Alright,” Dean moves his hand to cup Cas’ face and tilts the angel’s head up so that they’re lips are centimeters away. “Lower those damn defenses and get on the bed, you angel slut, and finish stripping.”

 

Castiel practically melts at Dean’s authoritative voice and quickly does what he says.

 

“Hands and knees, my little bitch,” and Cas complies because this is what he asked for, what he desires. “Oh, and while we’re at it,” Dean says like he’s debating on what to say, “you’re not allowed to touch your dick. If you do, I’m putting some type of cage on it and then you’ll be fucked, and not in the good way.”

 

A whine- a God forsaken _whine_ \- comes from Castiel as he hangs his head down in submission as he slips out of his boxers and gets on the bed.

 

Dean moves onto the bed behind him, kneeling just behind his ass where he spreads Cas’ knees further apart on the bed.

 

He grabs a handful of ass and smacks it as hard as he can. Castiel keens.

 

“You kinky son of a bitch. You’re a whore.”

 

All Castiel does is shake, too overwhelmed to do anything else as blood rushes to his cock.

 

“Dean-“

 

“Nope,” The hunter cuts him off, “whores aren’t allowed to speak when they’re on their hands and knees unless asked to. Is that clear?” He spanks him again on the opposite side of the first.

 

Castiel nods his head, afraid of what his consequences would be.

 

But Dean just spanks him again. “Slut, I asked you a question, I expect an answer!”

 

The angel juts forward, sensitive from Dean’s full powered smacks.

 

“Yes!”

 

Another spank.

 

“Yes who?”

 

Another jolt forward.

 

“Hng- yes sir!”

 

Dean groans. “Good little bitch,” he says with a rewarding tone as he rubs the red area he just smacked.

 

Dean takes a moment to savor the sight of Castiel, angel of the Lord, on his knees spread in front of him as he jerks his cock slowly, palming Cas’ sensitive ass.

 

“You’re making my dick so hard, Cas, shit!” He needs to stop before he goes to far that he won’t stop.

 

“Are you ready for my cock?”

 

Castiel arches his head up and moans out the prettiest yes the hunters ever heard.

 

“Okay, angel, then you need to make me wet enough to go inside you.”

 

Cas freezes for a second, seemingly not comprehending, but then Dean stands up from the bed and kneels in between the space between the angel and the headboard.

 

“Your spits gonna be your only lube, so I suggest you make like a good slut and prep me.” Dean looks down at Castiel assertively and he sees his puppy eyes and almost pities him... but then he remembers he wants this.

 

Cas knows what to do now, yet he just stays pliant and looks up innocently at the Winchester, playing his little game of pretend. And Dean’s getting impatient, so he takes matter into his own hands.

 

“Fine you fucking whore,” he growls angrily and cause Castiel to whine, “I’ll do it myself.”

 

He grabs the back of Cas’ head and pulls down so he’s not looking at him so innocently anymore.

 

Gripping the base of his cock, he slowly brings it to the angel’s lips and lingers there, his leaking cock resting on perfect pink lips and a small smile dawns his face at what he plans to do. It spreads to Cas and he savors their connection before his desire takes over and he slams his dick into Castiel’s mouth and down his throat, effectively gagging him as he rests with Cas’ nose to his lower stomach.

 

“You wanna play games, Cas? Well this is what you get,” he explains as he pulls his dick out of the angel’s mouth leaving just his head in, and he slams it back in full force while grabbing Castiel’s head and burying himself as deep as he can.

 

“You best be using up all your spit as I gag youbecause I’m not wasting time,” Castiel whines as Dean thrusts in once, twice, and the hunter stops while his cock is hitting the very back of Cas’ throat.

 

“I said no noises whore!” Cas chokes a little bit, but regains his composure and he nods as best as he can while being stuffed.

 

“Fuck- that’s right. Now suck me while I’m in deep. This is your last chance, when I pull out I better be soaked,” he moans as Castiel begins to constrict his throat and he bobs his head. When he gets to Dean’s crown, the Winchester can feel the saliva flowing down his cock and he groans.

 

“Ah! Good slut. If you keep this up, you’ll get to cum.” Dean slides Cas’ head down once more and the angel already looks fucked out. It just turns Dean on more.

 

He pulls out and pats Castiel’s jaw lovingly and causes him to smile. Dean grins and goes back to Cas’ ass.

 

“Fuck, baby, your ass is gonna fit so beautifully on my dick mmm!” Castiel stays pliant and Dean leans down and kisses each cheek.

 

“So good so far, my bitch.”

 

He stays down and spreads Cas’ cheeks until he has full view of his hole.

 

“Fuck! Look at you, your all ready for me?” He sees his hole and it’s already slick with what Dean assumes is lube.

 

“Yes sir, when I first came here I wanted to make things easier.”

 

Dean debates being upset, but really Cas just did them a favor.

 

“That’s why you didn’t understand why I wanted you to prep me?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Honestly, Dean thinks it’s kinda cute that Castiel wanted to be ready for him.

 

“Alright baby, then I think you can take me without being stretched first?”

 

Cas arches his back in anticipation. “Yes sir.”

 

“Perfect little slut,” he praises as he lines himself up, head at his hole.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, no ones gonna be able to take care of you again but me.”

 

Dean grabs each of Castiel’s hips and pushes in ever so slowly, relishing his first time entering the angel. With not much prep, Castiel is like a vice.

 

“Nngg fuck, your whore hole is so _tight_.” He’s moaning and Cas is shuddering, full control of his vocals now.

 

Once he’s fully seated he grinds until he finds the angel’s prostate. Immediately he clenches on Dean’s cock.

 

“Ahh!! Shit, you need to let up, slut, or I’m not gonna reward you!” As soon as Cas hears ‘reward’ he loosens and hangs his head.

 

“Much better,” is all Dean’s warning before he pulls back out and and starts slamming into the angel’s ever tight hole and it’s the best feeling Dean remembers in a while.

 

It’s so good that he gets lost in his thrusts; the noise of him slamming against Castiel’s ass and the headboard hitting the wall is the closest thing to heaven on earth for Dean.

 

“Ahhg! Baby, I wanna hear your moans! I’m gonna make you scream!”

 

At that, Castiel let’s out a loud, obscene groan and the hunter can feel it on his cock.

 

“Moan for me,” he fucks hard into Cas.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Groan for me.” He thrusts again.

 

“Ughh!”

 

“Whine for me,” and again.

 

Castiel whines and it’s the prettiest thing Dean’s ever heard. “Keep whining, the sounds coming out of your slut mouth are perfect!”

 

It drives Dean wild and he goes faster, hitting Cas’ prostate on each thrust, and he’s making the walls shake.

 

“Cas! My cock feels so fucking good inside you! Fucking hell, I don’t wanna stop, I’m not gonna stop until you milk my dick and I spray all in your hole and paint your insides with my cum!”

 

The angel churns and pants into his whines, getting louder each thrust.

 

“Good sluts get to cum, and you’ve been a good slut.” His thrusts are relentless. “But only after you make me cum and you’re still forbidden from touching yourself.”

 

“Yes sir!” Cas yells out and pants even faster.

 

“Make me cum, Cas. Be the good boy I know you can be, clench your hole on my cock.”

 

He does as he’s told and Dean almost blacks out from the intense pressure on his dick.

 

“AH! Good whore! Keep going Cas, I’m close!”

 

He thrusts in and groans out. When he pulls out, Castiel makes it a mission to put pressure as hard as he can.

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” He thrusts in as hard as he can and his force makes the angel sink into his elbows as his channel gets flooded with the hunter’s release.

 

“Hnng! Baby boy, cum for me!”

 

“Yes sir!” He slams back in one more time and he can feel Castiel try to fuck himself back onto Dean’s cock and he spurts his release on the bedsheets and he feels Dean leak more cum into his hole.

 

“Sir! Please spank me again!”

 

Dean’s stationary behind Cas, still buried in him, and decides to comply.

 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

 

There’s a load ‘thwat’ from his smack and Castiel jerks forward so hard, he cums again and he almost hits the headboard.

 

Dean smacks him again and again until Cas is left shaking on the bed. He stops and pulls out, savoring the sight in front of him. The angel’s sloppy hole leaking his cum and quivering thighs.

 

“Look at you. What a good little bitch. I wanna taste myself inside you.” So he leans down and begins to lick inside Castiel’s sensitive hole, drawing out moans as he tastes himself.

 

He gets an idea and leans back. “You want some, Cas?” He asks as seductively as possible and Cas arches his back again.

 

“Please, sir, yes.”

 

Dean dives back in and gathers as much of his cum as he can in his mouth and goes to face Cas.

 

He lowers his head and drags Castiel up and presses his lips against the angel’s and slowly, there’s an opening of mouths and Dean’s cum exchanges between the two of them. Both greedy for it, they swallow his cum and while they kiss, Dean pulls Cas up to his knees and then pushes him on his back so Dean is hovering above him. He bites Castiel’s bottom lip and he pulls back. He looks the angel up and down and sees the most beautiful look on the debauched angel.

 

“You look so pretty all fucked out,” he praises as he runs a hand through Cas’ hair.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” He looks at him shyly and Dean can see he really means it.

 

The hunter just smiles and leans down for another kiss. They lay together for a while; trading sloppy slow kisses and basking in each others warmth.

 

Castiel licks Dean’s tongue and from there it’s a battle of dominance, each pushing into the other’s heat. The angel looses out of Dean’s persistence, and maybe because he wants to.

 

The Winchester pulls back yet again. “Cas,” he says with a bit of concern in his voice, “does this mean we’re ‘together’?”

 

“What do you mean?” Cas does that cute thing where he tilts hishead and draws his brows together.

 

Dean gathers himself on his elbows abound Cas’ face and looks into his eyes.

 

“Well, we just had sex, good sex too, I mean _really good,_ best I’ve had in a while,” he sees Castiel blush and it makes his heart swell, “and I kind of wanna keep sleeping together. Cas, I know you want someone to take care of you and I can do that. I can give you what you need, at least like this. I can- I _wanna_ take care of you,” Dean lets out a small breath he didn’t know he held and stares earnestly at Cas, hoping he’ll get his honesty.

 

Cas flicks his gaze to anywhere that’s not Dean, he needs a moment to think. The angels could get angry with his relationship with Dean. ‘But it’s not like they don’t know Dean and I have a certain bond already.’ And his decision is made, fuck it.

 

After his thoughts he looks back at Dean. “I enjoyed our time together and, yes it’s true,” he can feel his body heating up due to the lack of grace, “I would very much like for a strong, true man such as you to take care of me. Thank you once again.”

 

Dean sucks in a breath of relief and mentally fist bumps. “Fuck yeah, I’m never gonna stop touching your ass, angel!”

 

With that, Castiel flushes and smiles as Dean grins and they rearrange into a more comfortable position on the bed; Dean laying on his back with Castiel on top, legs entangled and hearts beating as one, trading lazy kisses until they fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
